Just Dance 2014
Just Dance 2014 es el quinto juego de las series de Just Dance, desarrolladas por Ubisoft. Su lanzamiento para las consolas de la generación actual y para el Wii U fue el 8 octubre del 2013 en los Estados Unidos, y para el PlayStation 4 y Xbox One en Invierno del mismo año. Fue anunciado oficialmente en el evento de prensa de Ubisoft en la E3 2013. Es el primer juego en las series que tiene un año en el título en vez de un número. El modo de juego es el mismo que las otras versiones de la serie, donde el jugador(es) imitan el bailarín que aparece en pantalla. Resumen 'Just Dance' Just Dance ha retornado con modos como Batallas, modos Extremos, Dance Mash-ups, versiones Sweat y ha añadido nuevos modos como Karaoke, Just Dance TV y On-Stage Mode. Después de terminar las coreografías, vas a obtener Puntos Mojo según tu rendimiento y tu número de estrellas. Estos puntos luego podran ser utilizados para canjear nuevas rutinas de baile. 'Just Sweat' Just Sweat, ahora se ha actualizado, y permite a los jugadores escoger sus canciones favoritas para bailarlas durante un periodo de tiempo. De acorde al periodo de tiempo que se escoga, más canciones podrás elegir y bailar. Características del Juego 'On-Stage Mode' Este modo es nuevo y está disponible en todas las consolas. Este modo consiste en destacar los movimientos de un bailarin, que dirige el show con dos bailarines de apoyo. Esta estrella, que imita a un cantante, tiene que seguir los movimientos y posiciones adecuadas para ganar más puntos, y si se lo toma enserio, podra lograr su objetivo y brillar por todo lo alto 'World Dance Floor' Otro nuevo modo nuevo disponible para todas las consolas. Este modo permite a diferente Just Dancers de todas partes del mundo competir entre si. Los bailarines podran escoger una canción en particular o mejor, un tema por el cual competir y unirse a diferentes bandos. Este nuevo metodo hace mucho más divertida a la comunidad Just Dance 'Karaoke' Nuevo metodo disponible para todas las consolas con microfono. Simplemente consiste en seguirle la letra a una canción y cantar, siendo recompensado con Puntos Mojo. En las consolas Wii, hay que comprar un microfono aparte para poder desbloquear este metodo 'Autodance ' Este metodo ha sido actualizado, y los jugadores pueden crear videos de sus bailes y editarlos, haciendolos más interesantes o graciosos. Los jugadores pueden hacer sus videos únicos con herramientas como filtros de colores y personalizadores de bordes. 'Tienda Just Dance' La tienda ha sido mejorada, en esta entrega de la serie, ya no solo se podrán descargar canciones nuevas, si no también estarán disponibles modos alternativos, ya sean Mash-Ups, versiones Sweat o modos Extreme. Los cuales se podrán obtener canjeando Puntos Mojo obtenido a través de las rutinas, y que puede ser obtenido en mayor cantidad en el World Dance Floor. Sin embargo, algunas canciones o rutinas solo estarán disponibles pagando normalmente, ya sea con Wii Points, Microsoft Points, etc. Lista de Canciones Clásico Kiss You.jpg|'Kiss You' One Direction Fácil Dance Crew Just Dance LG.jpg|'Just Dance' Lady Gaga feat. Colby o' Donis Difícil Solo Careless Whisper.jpg|'Careless Whisper' George Michael Difícil Dueto C'mon.jpg|'C'mon' Ke$ha Normal Dueto She Wolf.jpg|'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' David Guetta feat. Sia Normal Solo What a Feeling...jpg|'Flashdance.. What a Feeling' The Girly Team Difícil Solo Prince Ali.jpg|'Prince Ali' Disney's Aladdin Normal Dance Crew Get Lucky.jpg|'Get Lucky' Daft Punk feat. Pharrell Williams Normal Dueto Wild.jpg|'Wild' Jessie J feat. Big Sean Difícil Solo Gentleman.jpg|'Gentleman' PSY Normal Solo Blurred Lines.jpg|'Blurred Lines' Robin Thicke feat. Pharrell Williams Fácil Dueto Ghostbusters.jpg|'Ghostbusters' Ray Parker Jr. Normal Dance Crew I Will Survive.jpg|'I Will Survive' Gloria Gaynor Fácil Solo ThatPOWER.jpg|'#thatPOWER' will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber Difícil Dance Crew Limbo.jpg|'Limbo' Daddy Yankee Difícil Dueto The Way.jpg|'The Way' Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller Fácil Dueto Pound the Alarm.jpg|'Pound the Alarm' Nicki Minaj Normal Dance Crew Love Boat.jpg|'Love Boat' Frankie Bostello Normal Solo Troublemaker.jpg|'Troublemaker' Olly Murs feat. Florida Fácil Solo Applause.jpg|'Applause' Lady Gaga Normal Solo Blame It On the Boogie.jpg|'Blame it On the Boogie' Mick Jackson Fácil Dance Crew Feel So Right.jpg|'Feel So Right' Imposs ft. Konshens Difícil Solo In the Summertime.jpg|'In The Summertime' Mungo Jerry Fácil Dance Crew Fine China.jpg|'Fine China' Chris Brown Normal Solo Just a Gigolo.jpg|'Just a Gigolo' Louis Prima Normal Dueto Where Have You Been.jpg|'Where Have You Been' Rihanna Difícil Solo Maria.jpg|'María' Ricky Martin Difícil Solo Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight).jpg|'Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)' ABBA Fácil Solo Moskau.jpg|'Moskau' Dancing Bros Difícil Dueto Feel this moment.jpg|'Feel this Moment' Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera Fácil Solo Follow the Leader.jpg|'Follow the Leader' Wisin & Yandel Difícil Solo Y.M.C.A.jpg|'YMCA' Village People Fácil Dance Crew Turn up the Love.jpg|'Turn up the Love' Far East Movement feat. Cover Drive Difícil Dueto Could you Be Loved.jpg|'Could you Be Loved' Bob Marley Fácil Dueto Starships.jpg|'Starships' Nicki Minaj Difícil Solo 99 Luftballons.jpg|'99 Luftballons' Rutschen Planeten Fácil Dueto JDS1.jpg|'Candy' Robbie Williams Normal Dueto I Kissed a Girl.jpg|'I Kissed a Girl' Katy Perry Normal Solo Isidora.jpg|'Isidora' Bog Bog Orkestar Normal Solo Rich Girl.jpg|'Rich Girl' Gwen Stefanie feat. Eve Fácil Solo It´s You.jpg|'It's You' Duck Sauce Normal Solo Aquarius (Let the Sunshine in).jpg|'Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In' The Sunlight Shakers Fácil Dance Crew Miss Understood.jpg|'Miss Understood' Sammie Normal Solo Nitro Bot.jpg|'Nitro Bot' Sentai Express Normal Dueto Danse.jpg|'Danse (Pop Version) (PAL)' TAL Fácil Solo The Other Side.jpg|'The Other Side (NTSC)' Jason Derulo Difícil Solo Alfonso Signorini.jpg|'Alfonso Signorini (PAL)' Fedez Difícil Solo Dancando.jpg|'Dançando (NTSC)' Ivete Sangalo Normal Solo Safe and Sound.jpg|'Safe and Sound (UPLAY)' Capital Cities Fácil Solo Waking up in Vegas.jpg|'Waking up in Vegas (POP)' Katy Perry Normal Solo Roar.jpg|'Roar (DLC)' Katy Perry Normal Solo Anotaciones *'DLC: '''Roar está disponible de manera gratuita como contenido de descarga. Está disponible desde el 8 de Octubre del 2013 *'PAL: Canciones exclusivas para Europa *'NTSC: '''Canciones exclusivas para América, pero disponibles en Europa como contenido de descarga *'UPLAY: '''Safe and Sound estaba desde un primer momento en exclusividad para residentes canadienses. Luego de diversas peticiones, Ubisoft el 5 de Marzo de 2014 habilitó Safe and Sound para usuarios registrados en UPLAY * '''POP: '''Waking Up In Vegas se encuentra disponible para ser canjeada. La página de Popchips acepta el siguiente código: '''OCT3114LYD1. ''La promoción se acaba a finales de Abril de 2014'' Modo Alternativo WHYBE.jpg|'Where Have You Been' Rihanna Virtuoso Extreme TE.jpg|'Troublemaker' Olly Murs feat. Florida Fácil Sweat TUTLE.jpg|'Turn up the Love' Far East Movement feat. Cover Drive Normal Sumo STEC.jpg|'Starships' Nicki Minaj Difícil Charleston RGCE.jpg|'Rich Girl' Gwen Stefani feat. Eve Difícil Silla PTAE.jpg|'Pound the Alarm (DLC)' Nicki Minaj Virtuoso Extreme MAE.jpg|'María' Ricky Martin Normal Sweat LIME.jpg|'Limbo' Daddy Yankee Normal Sweat JDS4.jpg|'Kiss You (XON)' One Direction Difícil 6 Jugadores IYE.jpg|'It's You' Duck Sauce Fácil Sweat JDE.jpg|'Just Dance (DLC)' Lady Gaga Normal Sweat KYE.jpg|'Kiss You' One Direction Normal Sweat BIOTBE.jpg|'Blame it on the Boogie (NW)' Mick Jackson Virtuoso Extreme CWE.jpg|'Careless Whisper' George Michael Normal On Stage TPE.jpg|'#thatPOWER' Justin Bieber feat. will.i.am Virtuoso Extreme TPOSE.jpeg|'#thatPOWER (DLC)' Justin Bieber feat. will.i.am Difícil On Stage GENTLE.jpg|'Gentleman' PSY Fácil Sweat BLE.jpg|'Blurred Lines (DLC)' Robin Thicke feat. Pharrel Williams Virtuoso Extreme APLAUE.jpg|'Applause (DLC)' Lady Gaga Difícil Alternate FCE.jpg|'Fine China (UPLAY)' Chris Brown Virtuoso Extreme FTLE.jpg|'Follow the Leader (UPLAY)' Jennifer Lopez feat. Wisin & Yandel Normal Sweat WHYBEOS.jpg|'Where Have You Been' Rihanna Difícil On Stage JDOE.jpg|'Just Dance' Lady Gaga Normal On Stage IKAGE.jpg|'I Kissed a Girl' Katy Perry Fácil On Stage IKAGES.jpg|'I Kissed a Girl' Katy Perry Fácil Sweat GGGE.jpg|'Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)' ABBA Normal On Stage On-Stage I Will Survive.png|'I Will Survive' Gloria Gaynor Fácil On Stage Anotaciones *'DLC: '''Canciones disponibles como contenido de descarga. Es la primera vez que en un título de Just Dance se ofrecen modos alternativos como canciones de descarga *'UPLAY: La versión Sweat ''de Follow the Leader está disponible para el canje después del registro en UPLAY. En el Wii se aplica el desbloqueo normal. Esto también sucede con la versión ''Extreme de Fine China *'XON: '''Kiss You con modo de seis jugadores solo está disponible en Xbox One *'NW: 'La versión ''Extreme ''de Blame it on the Boogie no está disponible para Wii, aunque si para las demás consolas Modo Batalla SWVSWHYB.jpg|'She Wolf vs. Where Have You Been David Guetta feat. Sia vs. Rihanna Normal KYVSPTA.jpg|'Kiss You vs. Pound the Alarm' One Direction vs. Nicki Minaj Normal FCVSGENTLE.jpg|'Fine China vs. Gentleman' Chris Brown vs. PSY Normal TPWVSC'M.jpg|'#thatPOWER vs. C'mon' will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber vs. Ke$ha Normal Modo Mash-Up *'UPLAY': La versión mashup de Fine China debe de ser desbloqueada por medio de la cuenta Uplay. Sin embargo, aplica el desbloqueo normal sobre las consolas Wii *'M': Canciones desbloqueables en meses específicos, junto a ciertos avatares *'AU': La versión mashup de #thatPOWER se encuentra desbloqueada desde el principio del juego *'S': Canciones con mashups en versiones Sweat Categoría:Just Dance Categoría:Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Ubisoft